milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Roll With It
Just Roll with It is a song is performed by the band Just Getting Started at the Niagara Falls Fling in the episode "School Dance". Milo has the idea of playing it as he sees that the original band had disappeared. The band is then seen practicing it again during "Disaster of My Dreams", and it's then played in the background as Elliot guides a perfectly round run-away boulder through the school. The same song is played during the same circumstances in "Milo's Shadow", but Heinz Doofenshmirtz was running instead of Elliot Lyrics "School Dance" version (Just roll with it) Zack: Sometimes it looks like there is no solution Milo and Zack: You wish you had a stronger constitution Zack: Don't have to worry 'bout mistakes you made Milo and Zack: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack: The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) (Just roll with it) Milo and Zack: Just roll with it Just roll with it (Just roll with it) Zack: You got to know to let go And just roll with it Note: Lines in blue are slightly heard in the episode. "Disaster of My Dreams" version (Just roll with it) (Just roll with it) Zack: Sometimes it looks like there is no solution Milo and Zack: You wish you had a stronger constitution Zack: Don't have to worry 'bout mistakes you made Milo and Zack: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade (Hey!) Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack: The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) Zack and Milo: You can schedule and plan, but you gotta understand You're never really in control You got to know to let go And just roll with it (Hey!) (Hey!) Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack: The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) Zack and Milo: You can schedule and plan, but you gotta understand You're never really in control You got to know to let go And just roll with it Gallery Trivia *This is the first Just Getting Started performance before their official performance in "Battle of the Bands". *Melissa is seen singing, but all the vocals of the song are male. **This happens again in the band's official performance, "A Bumpy Ride Tonight". *Milo, Melissa and Zack instruments to play the song was revealed in "Secrets and Pies". *In "Milo's Shadow", female vocals are added to the song. Band Members *Zack - Lead Guitar & Lead Vocals *Milo - Accordion & Backing Vocals *Melissa - Bass Guitar & Backing Vocals *Mort - Drums Songwriters *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #25858800 See also *Just Getting Started *"School Dance" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"Milo's Shadow" vi:Just Roll With It Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:J Category:Songs Sung by Milo Murphy Category:Songs Sung by Zack Underwood Category:Just Getting Started Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Sung by Just Getting Started